The Unreal World
by darkbunny92
Summary: carl accidently signs Jimmy, Sheen, Cindy Libby and himself up for a reality show beacuse he thinks it is a Jellyof the month club. How can they get along for 2 weeks, if they can't get along in school?
1. Day 1, Monday

The Unreal World

Notes: this is my first fic, so don't review too harshly. This will be a four-parter, like a hour –long episode.

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron, but I'm saving money to buy stock in Nick

Part 1

Carl leaned out to get the mail early Saturday morning. Not much in the box for him but some stuff like bills. Two things caught his attention, one was an envelope addressed to him, and the other was an envelope from a studio. He opened the one addressed to him , and found an ad for "FREE JELLY OF THE MONTH FOR YOU AND 4 FRIENDS" Carl liked the sound of that, so he left the mail on the table and went up to his room to read the rest. The ad came with 5 cards to put the addresses and names to send the jelly to

Carl rummaged around in a drawer for a pen, and immediately filled out the forms for Jimmy, Sheen and himself. He re-reads the ad carefully and found that the ad was only valid if you had 5 people sign up. He tried to think of 2 more people that would want that. As he tried that, he opened up the other envelope.

He perused the paper, which said if you sent your name and address to with the envelope, you could be part of a reality show called Reality Kids.

"Eh, I'd only do it if Jim and Sheen did it too" said Carl to himself

He thought for a bit longer, and thought of Cindy and Libby, who weren't exactly his best friends, but would probably benefit from some free stuff, even if it were jelly. He filled them out for them too.

"CAAARL, lunchtime!" yelled Mrs. Wheezer. Carl hastily stuffed the cards into an envelope, which, unknown to Carl, was the wrong envelope, the one for the reality show.

Carl had mostly forgot about the envelope by Monday, so it lay on his desk. When Carl got home, his mother told him she mailed the thing on his desk, and she only got an mmmph in reply.

Three months later, in June.

School is now over, and Sheen, Carl and Jimmy are sitting on the lawn, staring at the clouds, when Libby and Cindy stalk over to them.

"Nerdtron, what have you DONE" cried Cindy angrily.

"Yeah, why do we have these things saying that we've been accepted to do a reality show?" said Libby

"Hey Jimbo, you got some mail here from a place called.. Reality Kids?" said Jimmy's dad

Sheen's dad and Carl's mom bring over similar letters. After an..er rather loud fight , Carl fesses up that he might have made a mistake.

"Well, are you guys going to do it?" says Carl hopefully.

"Maybe, I've got nothing else to do, this summer… I guess so" Says Cindy.

"Yeah, I'll do it," says Libby

"Can I bring Ultra Lord," says Sheen eagerly

"Hmm. But will our parents say yes?", says Jimmy

All of them get the answer, YES, and soon enough, they are being driven to the house where they will stay. The house looks normal, and there's a note on the doorstep, saying that they will be there for 2 weeks, and will have to decide whose room is whose.

When the 5 of them enter, they see that they are in a large blue room with black couches and a big screen. Then they continue down a hallway to a series of rooms, with 3 on the left and 2 on the right. The first one is green, and Sheen claims it for his own. The second is silver, and Jimmy immediately claims that one. Carl says he wants the last one, and Cindy and Libby take the other two. A door connects the two rooms on the right, and so are the other ones on the left.

Around 7:00, everyone gets hungry, so Sheen offers to cook.

"What ARE you going to cook," wonders Jimmy

"The Sheeninator has many talents", replies Sheen testily

"Besides bending your foot behind your fool head," says Libby laughingly

While Sheen starts to cook, he watches TV, and sees an ad for Ultra Lord, and gets so excited that he knocks a bottle of oil onto the stove. The bottle catches on fire and sends a column of flames to the ceiling. Thus, this sets off the fire detector and everyone goes running out of the house in a panic.

"Sheen, what do you have to say for yourself", growled Libby

"Um…. You look lovely Queen Libby?", mumbled Sheen.

The fire department comes and puts out the fire. The kitchen has scorch marks on the ceiling, and the pot that Sheen was using is burned to a crisp. Jimmy has the brilliant idea to call for a pizza, so everyone is mostly happy, except Jimmy and Cindy, who are fighting once again

"Look, Neutron, we should have stayed home", Cindy yells

"Nobody forced you to come here, you know," replies Jimmy, between bites of pizza.

"Well, maybe we should blame Carl for this, since it's his fault we're here, said Sheen grumpily.

"Look", screamed Libby, "Maybe we need some sleep." "We're all grumpy from the trip here, and the drama in the kitchen just added to it"

"Okay" they say in unison. They split up for the night. Cindy and Libby are still up though, and they are hanging out. Cindy is writing in her journal, and Libby is listening to a CD.

"Whatcha writing about, Cind?"

"Oh, just what happened today, with the cooking, and all."

"Then why do I see, but he looked so cute today, trying to take charge."

"Libbs, don't read that, It's PERSONAL!"

Remember, reviews more chapters!


	2. Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron, though I wish I did… my friend Cindy Jones owns "You and Me…Then"…

Author's Notes… Cindy wrote this about her relationship with her boyfriend Jimmy…

To answer a question, yes there will be J/C and S/L but not a ton. I've tried to make this sound like an episode as best as I can. On With the Fic!

Early Tuesday morning, (the second day in the house), Sheen leans out to get the newspaper, and sees something odd outside next to the paper…

"Hey Jimmy, remember the thingies that were so cute but dangerous?" wonders Sheen.

"Huh?" says Jimmy, who is tinkering with a metallic box.

"They had a funny name with something with a P or something like that." trails off Sheen

" Look, Sheen, I don't know what your talking about, so just show me it" replies Jimmy, and gets up

Sheen opens the door and shows Jimmy the pink-blue looking thing.

"TWONKIE!" yells Jimmy in astonishment.

"Oh yeah," says Sheen, "I knew it was something like that"

Meanwhile in Cindy's room, Cindy is again writing in her journal, and Libby is on her laptop.

"Hey, Cin, I've been listening to this song, and I think it sounds like you and Jimmy's relationship."

"Big Brain and I only have a mortal enemies relationship," responds Cindy angrily.

"Uh huh" says Libby skeptically. "Just listen, okay?"

Libby unplugs the headphones from the laptop and is ready to play it when Cindy interrupts abruptly.

"Libs, I want a drink of water first. I'll be right back"

Cindy bumps into Jimmy going to the kitchen.

"Cindy, I have to tell you something"

"Look, Spewtron, I've got nothing to say to you except this." GOOD BYE"

Cindy gets her drink and heads back to her room.

"Ready?" grinned Libby.

"As ready as I'll ever be", sighed Cindy

The music starts.

I used to be your enemy

But now that I can truly see…

CRUNCH.

Sheen, Carl and Jimmy fall through the door.

"Shut the music off, Libby!", Carl shrieks in horror.

"Why Carl," "I like this song."

…. The person that you used to be

Is suddenly now clear to me

" TWONKY!" yelled Jimmy

"Oh."

Libby shuts off the song, but it's too late. The once-adorable TWONKY is now a hideous drooling monster.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" the five of them scream in unison.

"Quick, there's a door at the end of the hall," breathes Jimmy.

"Where does it lead, queries Carl, who is out of breath.

"Any port in a storm " mutters Cindy, and they rush out of the door.

On the other side of the door is a pool deck. They don't notice this and they fall into the pool. Splash. Sheen, Libby, and Carl fall, but Cindy falls on top of Jimmy. This leads to the inevitable blushing and arguing, once they come out of the pool.

"Vortex!" screams Jimmy " Could that have been any more planned!"

"My fault! Excuse me, but you should have warned me about that stupid Twonky.

"Hello, what do you think I was trying to do when you brushed me off!" growls Jimmy.

"Hey, Guys…" wavers Libby, "Maybe you can stop FLIRTING for a moment to remember that there's an evil mutant space thingy CHASING US!"

"SHELTER! " yells Sheen, and runs to the cabana and changing area. The small structure is hardly the safest place.

Inside of the changing area are packages labeled with everyone's names on them. When opened, they reveal new bathing suits and notes that say

Hey Guys,

We have these bathing suits in case you weren't

Expecting the house to have a pool.

We asked your parents what colors you would like

Hoping you enjoy this experience

Sincerely

Reality Kids 

Cindy unwraps hers to reveal a green bikini top and shorts. Libby's is a raspberry-colored tankini and sarong. Jimmy's, Sheen's and Carl's have the same design, but have different patterns. Jimmy's is silver with emc squared, Sheen's is aqua and has ultra lord all over it. Carl's is yellow and has llamas on it. The girls and boys change, eager to get out of the sopping wet clothes.

"Cindy, I wanted to say-Uhduhhh", drools Jimmy.

"Mmmph. Some major flirting going on today." Says Libby under her breath.

"Look, Jim, Can't you remember what made them go away," quivers Carl.

"Yeah, Sheen's horrible singing."

"Hey. I don't sing bad." "I sing like a pro", argues Sheen.

" If you are going to insult me, I won't sing." said Sheen

The minutes tick by, and Sheen refuses to sing.

"Okay. I'll do it!". "But what should I sing?"

" I don't know… anything just HURRY! Screams Carl, who is in a panic.

"Come on Sheen, SING before our house and reality show careers go down the toilet", whines Libby.

"Fine." "But… only if you kiss me", smiled Sheen devilishly.

"Okay," says Libby so softly that it's barely audible.

Libby moves to Sheen and kisses him on the lips quickly. Sheen ducks out of the pool house in a haze.

MAAAARRRY HAAD A LIIIITTTLEEE LAAAAMMMMBBBB

LITTLE LAMB

LITTLE LAMB

WITH FLEEEECE AS WHIIIIIITTTEEE AS SNOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!

This continues until morning hits. Sheen is exhausted and

The Twonky starts to shrink. It returns to its normal state of cuteness. Jimmy rushes out and captures it into a large plastic Tupperware.

"Hold this". Jimmy hands the container to Cindy and rushes inside to retrieve a small red and white rocket and some gray duct tape. He tapes the container to the rocket and launches it quickly and without fuss.

"Where'd you send it, Jim?" asked Carl.

"I sent it to some coordinates to their home world" sighs Jimmy.

" I don't know about you guys, But I need some sleep after being up all this time" yawns Libby.

"Wait, Libby," "Can you transfer that song to my CD player so I can hear the song that we were listening to before this drama happened, asked Jimmy and Cindy at the same time.

"Sure, whatever you two lovebirds, I'll do it now.

The song is transferred to the CDs and when everyone falls asleep, Cindy and Jimmy have their headphones on and are listening.

I used to be your enemy

But now that I can truly see…

"Well Neutron," Jimmy thought silently to himself.. " There goes my chance of ever getting cin-AAAH what am I thinking!"

…. The person that you used to be

Is suddenly now clear to me

"Hmm. It's like this song was written for me" mutters Cindy under her breath.

I liked it when you trip and fall

And now I wait for your call

" I don't get this, why do these lyrics look like something from a soundtrack of my life" they say in unison.

Cindy writes in her notebook a reminder to ask Libby who wrote this, and stares blearily at the digital clock. It's 9:00 pm. She falls asleep with the song ringing in her ears

Thursday starts with a long line for the bathroom. Libby is taking a shower and the line is Carl, Sheen, Jimmy and Cindy. The line proceeds quickly and pretty soon; it's Cindy's turn.

"Hurry Up! I want to use the bathroom before I'm old enough to collect SOCIAL SECURITY!" yells Jimmy in frustration

"Keep your shirt on, I'm going" Cindy responds crossly.

She comes out and scowls angrily at him. Jimmy steps in, and Cindy and Libby hear a shriek.

"Used up the hot water, Cindy?"

"Yep. One would assume so, anyway"

Libby looks at her funny. "Did you listen to the song?"

"Yeah, It was OK, why do you ask?"

"No reason. None at all", says Libby wistfully


	3. Thursday continued

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron. If I did, the second power hour wouldn't have sucked so badly.

Author's notes: Okay, I got a few complaints about Thursday's abrupt ending. Well, I have to make my few readers happy, so I will continue it here. I realized that I'm rather running out of chapter space to fit the days in, so I want to know if you want more chapters, maybe 5-6 instead of the 4 I had originally planned. Write what you think about more chapters in your review. Anyway, on with the story, I say!

The phone rings, to the surprise of the occupants. The caller id states that it's the producer of Reality Kids, Corky Shimazu.

Carl picks it up, and with a sigh says "Hello, Carl speaking"

"Yeah, Mr. Wheezer, We at the company have a few complaints about you guys"

"Fire away, Mr.Shimazu" shrugs Jimmy, who pressed the speakerphone button.

"Look, the viewers aren't exactly liking your whole Twonky thing here, yeah." "They want more dramatic episodes, like a breakdown or something" replies Corky.

"Too much singing?" questions Libby.

"Nah, its just Sheen's singing we don't like"

"Bottom line, you have to make it more interesting to people, or else, you'll only have 10 episodes, and we wouldn't like that, now would we." Click.

"Okay, so what are we going to do?" says Libby

"Um, maybe we should try to make it better?" wheezes Carl

"Hmm, I know," says Sheen. He leans over, grabs Libby and attempts to kiss her.

"Hey!" Libby yells when Sheen misses her cheek and hits his head with the side of her face.

"Whatever" says Jimmy as he walks away. "I got to work on my space-time crumpler."

The day continues almost silently, with everyone pondering the future of the show.

Meanwhile…. in the Retroville Jail, a forgetful criminal named Professor Calamitous is plotting his escape. He ponders the fate of the Twonky that he sent to destroy Neutron and his buddies. He rather liked that Twonky, who he named Byron . He scans the newspaper. No obituaries for those nosy brats. Darn. I will destroy .. what was it I was saying?

Back at the house, Carl is flipping channels on the couch and stops on a llama documentary. He watches this and realizes that it's about three o'clock. Sheen plops on the couch and flips the channel to Ultra Lord. The theme song blasts and he goes into a Ultra Lord induced drool. Libby plops down soon later and asks Sheen "Is there ever a time when these people aren't fighting?"

" Hmm." "March 16th, April 23rd … nope." Says Sheen tiredly. " When Corky said to create drama, somehow I think he meant something other than the usual arguing between Jimmy and Cindy".

"Yeah, I wish something interesting would happen" chews Carl.

"Ha. Wishing never works, unless you're that weird Timmy kid that we met with his funny computer-programmey-thingies" laughs Libby.

Even later, around 8 o' clock, Everyone settles in for a while, with the boys assembled in Jimmy's silver room to have a little "chat" . Libby and Cindy didn't want to question this, so they just let it go. They were having a pretty good time just painting their nails and listening to music now that the Twonky was gone.

"What do you suppose they're talking about in there," Libby grinned.

"What DO you suppose they're talking about in there" repeated Cindy softly. " I mean what do boys talk about when they're in packs like that?"

"Well, if you really wanna know , I have one of Jimmy's forgotten inventions , which would be absolutely perfect to spy on them with" continued Cindy devilishly.

"Um, I hate to be nosy, but haven't you been in Jimmy's lab a lot lately?" " I mean, you took his hover car when you came to save me from Shangri-Lama without asking?"

Cindy turns a faint pink at the mention of that . "Do you wanna know or what?" "Now's not the time to wonder about lab use.."

"Hmm. I wonder what you two do in there when you think no one is around" chuckles Libby.

"Hmm?" "What was that?" turns Cindy from her bag. The thing grabbed out of the bag is a metallic spider that is about the size of her hand. "This is a spy device, you shove the head under the door, and you can see and hear what the other side is doing." "Grab your audio splitter and headphones, it would be embarrassing if they heard us spying on them".

They head to the hall and shove the head under the door. The screen comes up from the spider's rear and they listen. Sheen is sitting on the floor with his leg bent behind his head, Carl is sitting on a folding chair and Jimmy is sitting on his bed. Jimmy is tinkering with an invention and Carl is twiddling his thumbs.

"Guys, do you ever think about your dream girlfriend" asks Carl.

"Well, my girlfriend would have to be into music and ah-accept my Ultra Lord obsession and bizarre leg behind the head thing," says Sheen happily

"Well then, in short it's Libby then, right?" mumbles Jimmy.

"Exactly!" Sheen explained. " She already likes me"

"I like the names Winifred and Judy," declared Carl. This lead to some strange looks from Jimmy and Sheen, but it was not judged. They pondered this in an awkward silence, and Carl broke it.

"So Jim, who do you think of as an ideal girlfriend?" pressures Carl.

"Um I don't know…." Jimmy trailed off, the invention forgotten on the side.

"Come on , Jimmy, we told you our ideals, why can't you tell us?" whines Sheen .

"Well, okay" grins Jimmy. "She'd have to be relatively intelligent, I don't think I could stand somebody dumb." "Hmm, She should also be able to kick butt." "And green eyes . I've always been partial to green eyes."

Now Jimmy was getting even stranger looks than Carl got from him and Sheen. He sighed. "What?"

"Well, nothing Jim" said Carl tentatively.

"Well, what he WANTS to say is that you kind of described CINDY as your ideal girl," screeched Sheen.

"I dunno…maybe I do like her" mutters Jimmy

"Cin, Cin, did you hear that?" breathes Libby. "I'm so glad you.."

Cindy was on the ground, fainted dead away.

REMEMBER, answer the question at the top of the page and review, review, and I'll do more chapters! Yes this was kinda short…


	4. TGIF Or Not

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron, though if I did, it wouldn't be maybe canceled.

Author's notes: Thank you, my wonderful reviewers! I have had no bad comments so far! Have I been true to the characters? I've read some stories where People in the story act out of character, so the reviews are very helpful. I want to pitch an idea to you guys. What would a Jimmy/Timmy/Danny crossover be to you guys? Would you read it? Anyway, on with it already. I truly hope to please.

Cindy awoke with blurry vision, a headache, and no recollection of what had happened. Her vision cleared to see Neutron, Libby, Sheen and Carl staring concernedly at her. What had happened to her? She wondered, shaking her head as if to get the cobwebs out.

"You okay?" asked Jimmy. "You fainted outside my door last night.

Oh yeah, that, thought Cindy, as the recollection of what she had heard came back. She looked at Libby, asking her with her eyes if she hid the spy device. Libby smiles and winks at her.

Cindy yawns ferociously. "What tiiime is it"? The blinking clock claimed it was 8:00 but it felt like night.

"What were you two doing anyway?" asks Jimmy.

"Oh, just girly talk, then she…" faltered Libby, clearly at a loss for an excuse to being out and about.

"Collapsed?" Sheen filled in, scratching his arm.

"Yeah. Collapsed" swallowed Libby

Meanwhile…. Professor Calamitous is scaling the prison wall, meaning to escape out the window. He files the final bit off the bars on the window, and jumps into his red robot, with one goal in mind. Destroying Jimmy Neutron so he would never interfere on his plans ever again. He has a few tricks up his sleeve. He laughs evilly.

Ding-Dong! The doorbell chimes loudly, and everyone ignores it. Sheen eventually opens the door, and sees a large package on the doorstep. It is addressed to Jimmy. Sheen being Sheen picks it up and yells, "Hey Jimmy, You got a package!"

"I didn't order anything," mutters Jimmy, clearly confused. "Just. Shake it or. Or something."

"Okay, Professor Genius". He says, shaking the package. The square box ticks steadily. "You order an alarm clock, Jimmy?"

"Why. No." "Sheen!" "GIVE ME THAT". Jimmy grabs the package and runs to the back door leading to the pool. He flings the package in there, and it explodes, causing a mini-typhoon.

"Cool. A bomb."

"No Sheen, It's not cool. Somebody is trying to kill us," replies Jimmy with a sigh.

"Libby, do you see a camera over there" asked Cindy anxiously.

"No, there's nothing there," said Libby. "Why are you being so paranoid about this?'

"Because" said Cindy with a whine "When we get home, this'll start to air and I don't want everyone seeing me faint on national television!"

"You knew this was going to happen, when you signed up," sighed Libby.

"Like I even had a choice! That was all Carl's fault, and don't you forget it," responded Cindy curtly.

"Whatever." "At least nothing major happened to us"

"Easy for you to say. You didn't hear a boy say he might like you when he forgot that there were cameras everywhere"

"Actually, I did." "Sheen admitted he liked me, and that's fine with me."

"Uugh." Cindy stalks off in no particular direction.

"Look, if you want a place to hide, the pool house in the back is the only place I saw that doesn't have a camera was the pool house because.. Well, as bad as reality shows are, they can't show anything that happens in there."

Cindy heads off to the pool house with (yet again) her diary and her cell phone. The greenish diary soon has even more pages filled out and the pen's ink faltering. Time slips away unnoticed, and the only sound in the empty cabana is the sound of pen scratching paper.

"Hey, Libby?" questions Jimmy "You seen Cindy?" " I think I might have, um scared her a little this morning"

"Wow, you've been thinking about this a long time, haven't you?" Libby says airily. She motions to the clock with a spoon, which coldly states 4:26.

Jimmy scratches his neck self-consciously. "Uh, yeah." "So do you know where she is?"

"Don't know, Try asking Sheen or Carl"

"Sorry, Jim, we don't know where she is" coughs Carl.

"Shouldn't you know?" says Sheen distractedly. "After all, she is your girlfriend"

"She's not my- oh!" "Don't you people care?"

"Don't sweat it, Jimmy, She can't leave the grounds, so where could she be?" mumbles Sheen. "Ultra Lord is on, so I don't care."

"Just look for her" says Carl.

Jimmy wanders the grounds aimlessly. He dimly thinks about how large this place is. _Well, that's because you never bothered to step outside_, whispers the internal voice. Why was he bothering to look for Cindy anyway, he wondered. I just want to apologize became his mantra. Finally he came along to the only place he hadn't checked. The pool house. Deep breathing. Okay. He steps in tentatively.

"Cindy? CIIINDY" echoed Jimmy. God. This place was like a tomb.

"Neutron?"

"Uh. Yeah." Jimmy moved to the sound of the voice. It led him to Cindy, who was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall in a defeated way.

"Look, I wanted to.."

Cindy interrupts him " Look, before you say anything, I um… was'

"What?"

"Libby and I wanted to know what boys do when they are together like that, so we used the spyder to spy on you guys and we heard everything you said" breathes out Cindy in a rush.

"Oh. Um" "HEY! I was looking for that!"

The realization dawns onto Jimmy. The word everything echoes in his head. Everything. Everything.

Cindy turns a reddish color. " I wanted to ask you.." " Did you mean everything that you said?"

Jimmy bites his lip. " I dunno… maybe."

"Oh." Cindy scuffs the floor with her sneaker.

Jimmy moves closer to her. "Maybe"

They were so close. He could smell strawberries on her breath. His every instinct was to kiss her._ Now's the time, _said the inner voice. _Now._ He leaned toward her, his heart thumping like mad.

CRASH 

How's that for a cliffhanger, eh? Tell me what you think about this chapter and the question above. Remember, Reviews More Chapters 


	5. Friday and Saturday

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron. Wish I did though.

Author's Notes: Sorry, this is going to be a bit of rambling, because I want to start my other story. I'm afraid that I'll neglect this one. Anyway. Thank you my few readers, for letting me know that I'm doing OK. As a added bonus, I'm going to put a beginning paragraph of my other planned story, so I can test it before I put the whole chapter up :)

"PROFESSOR CALAMITOUS!"

"Ah, Jimmy, we meet again" declares Calamitous brazenly waving the robot's arm. The arm hits the side of the house that has the bathroom. Sheen, who is wearing a tutu and dancing in the bathroom to shriek and hide behind the shower curtain.

"Neutron?" asks Cindy weakly.

"Sorry, Cindy, I've got to take this"

"Neutron, FORGET Everything I said," screamed Cindy angrily," You're just an insensitive jerk who plays with my emotions like a toy"

"Whatever, Cindy, yeah""Sheen, Carl," yells Jimmy as he runs into the hole in the house. "Get me my mini laser,This'll be a quick thing"

"Okay…" "My mom always tells me not to play with lasers," sighs Carl.

"Carl, I think we'll all be killed if you don't"

Carl tosses the laser to Jimmy, hitting him square in the forehead. Jimmy picks the laser off the ground and aims it at the robot's legs. "Silly boy, you can't possibly do that to my new and improved robot". He picks up Jimmy with the robot's claw.

"You escaped Byron and the bomb, but I learned that it's best to do things yourself".

"Who's Byron?" asks everyone"

"It's not important who Byron is " waves Calamitous dismissively. "The important thing is that I'm going to kill you, Jimmy, and your little girlfriend, and all of your friends are dead, no matter what you try to do"

"She's not my- ugh." He fires off the laser and it cuts off one of the robot's legs. The robot jerks, tossing Jimmy to the ground. The robot falls to the ground on one side. He fires again and misses, shattering a window. He aims again and. Fails. The batteries have died. "Uh oh".

"Look, you're going to be mad that I took this but." trails off Cindy. She throws Jimmy another laser. " I um, um uh". She runs off and sits next to Libby on the porch watching the spectacle with interest.

This time, the laser fires, and Calamitous is disarmed easily. The police once again pick him up. Sheen waves good bye cheerily, and Calamitous swears revenge. Too much has gone on for these pre-teens.

"Wow, this has been a bizarre week, hasn't it? Wonders Carl.

Staring at the sky, Jimmy can see dawn breaking behind the trees." Saturday already?"

"I wonder if this was enough drama for Corky?" asks Libby, exhaustion showing.

"I hope so." "If not, we can try.." says Sheen."Mmmph." Libby, who covered his mouth, interrupts his words.

"Like the time we switched brains?" remarks Cindy.

"No, I was thinking more like that time that we met that weird kid Timmy… something" grins Jimmy.

"Timmy Turner" sighs Cindy. "He was so cute, and smart, and."

"Aw, Turner was an idiot," replies Jimmy jealously.

"Yeah, he was kind of weird," laughs Sheen.

"Look who's talking, nut job" snickers Cindy.

"Well, Cindy, I like Sheen maybe a little teeny tiny bit" whispers Libby.

"Treason, thy name is Libby!"

"Oh come on, you're exaggerating" says Sheen.

"Yeah, If only Jimmy and Cindy were as free with their loooove as we are, Libby-cheeks" continues Sheen.

"Yeah" snorts Carl.

"Don't call me LIBBY-CHEEKS!" shrieks Libby

"And we're NOT in LOVE", Jimmy and Cindy say in unison. "Well. This is embarrassing"

Yes, kinda short, I know. The ideas are harder to think of as this proceeds. As I have mentioned on I need names of people who want to be extras. I hate it when people add new characters who don't fit in at all, like self insertion. You will be extras, like people in a therapy group, etc,Add that to the review, or PM me. Here's the preview.

_Go to any of the three universes,Jimmy's Danny's and Timmy's and they'll all pretty much have the same reaction to all that happened during this period in time. "It's all Jimmy's fault." Depending on who you you ask, of course. Jimmy vehemently denies any fault, claiming outside forces disrupting his flawless experiment . Right. You might be wondering what's going on here, and that's what I'm here for. To tell this story. Like most of James Issac Neutron's adventures, they originate in the lab..._

_"Carl, This is my new invention, The Time-Space Crumpler"_

_"Cool, what's it do?" asked Carl between chews and smacks. He has a sticky bag of Cow Chips in his hand. The chocolate on his hand smears all over the Crumpler and it sizzles, then cools._

_"Give me those" Sheen grabs the bag and sucks on one noisily. "Mmm." "Cow chippy and chocolaty goodness in a unhealthy round shape"_

_"It lets us see other universes at our leisure in one convenient screen."Jimmy fiddles with a knob on the remote. "Grab a chair and gaze on the future of technology."_

_"Uh.., what does gaze mean" questions Carl._

_"Never mind that." "It opens up multi universal wormholes, allowing us to view them safely,and not have to actually interact with the people there."_

Remember, Read and Review!


	6. Sunday

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron, but I wish that I did.

Author's Notes: I'm so amazed by the response that I got for the other story . If you have any things to point out to me, I'd be glad to answer. This story might be over soon, because I really don't know how I can stretch this any longer. In fact, I think that this'll be the final chapter. Hope you like it. Look out for the next few stories from me, i think and hope you are pleased. On another note, I don't know Cindy's true birthday, so I made it July 1st to add it to the story.

"Hugh, honey, have you heard from Jimmy" asked Mrs. Neutron as she juggled the grocery bags.

"No sugar booger, I haven't" sighs Hugh as he sands a wooden duck

"Well, he would call if anything was wrong,right?" asks Judy as she puts away groceries.

"He would call if he had any trouble" reassured Mr. Neutron."Come over here and we can catch the special on how to make pie". She sits down and they see a commercial for "Reality Kids"

"Hey, Isn't that Jimmy's show?" She says over the commercial which loudly declares the new show starting July 4th. Clips show on the screen of a Twonky, Sheen and the cooking oil and other scenes of the days gone by.

"Hey, yeah!" Hugh studies the TV "Looks like he's having the adventure of his life".

"That looks like trouble to me." Judy jangles the keys. "Come on, we're going to fix this." "Call the other parents".

Meanwhile in the house, it is serene, compared to the chaos of the days before. Cindy and Jimmy are pondering the information resonating in their brains. Carl is, well, being Carl with his "llama pallooza" game. Sheen is being kept away from flammable sources by Libby. "Sheen, stay away from the stove!"

"No worries, Chicky, I'll be more careful this time" Sheen twirls a spatula on his index finger and it goes on the ground with a quiet thump.

"I'm making a cake for Cindy's birthday, so go away until it's done." Libby pushes Sheen out of the kitchen and he falls unceremoniously on his face.

"When you hurt me, it's a sign that you love me!" Sheen shakes his fist at the closed door.

"What's going on?" asks Carl, throwing the game controller aside.

"Aw, Cindy's birthday is today, and Libby is throwing a party for her."

"Ooh, I love parties!" shrieks Carl. "Is this a _surprise_ party?"

"I would guess so, since she keeps hiding the frosting and decorations whenever Cindy goes by"

"You get her anything?"

"Nah, You?"

"Yeah, actually i did, I got her a new journal, because I always see her writing in that notebook of hers"

"Aw, man, I think I'm the only one who DID'NT get her something." Sheen sighs.

"She already hates you , not like you need to get her stuff, like you're her boyfriend or anything"

/\\\\\\\

"This is a disgrace!"Mrs Vortex mutters. The parents are packed into a bus rented by Jimmy's mom. The trip will only take about four hours, but to them, it feels like a thousand years. Libby's mom is looking at the video clip that Hugh recorded on a DVD over and over.

"I can't believe our babies have been through all of this." says Mrs. Wheezer roughly.

"That's not the most amazing thing"coughs Carl's dad with an inhaler in his palm "Carl survived a week without needing his inhaler"

"Duck Duck Duck!" sings Jimmy's dad loudly.

"SHUT UP!" say the rest of the people in unison.

"You think we're over reacting?" asks Judy softly.

"No" everyone says in unison.

"I'm more worried about if they put up a fight" Mr. Estevez cracks his knuckles .He takes a DVD out of his back pocket. "My son can not resist Ultra Lord, so I brought a new episode of Ultra Lord."

"I brought a new CD," smiles Libby's mom.

/\\\\\\\\\

Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Cindy, Happy Birthday to you...

"Oh, wow, I forgot it was my birthday" Cindy sighs.

She blows out the candles in one breath. "What did you wish for, Cin?" asks Libby off handedly. "Something about Jimmy" she asks teasingly within earshot of Jimmy

"I 'll prove that I don't like him." Cindy bit her lip. "Come over here, Captain Cranium"

The cake was chocolate with vanilla frosting. The top of the cake had HAPPY BIRTHDAY and pink roses looking pretentious. Well, that was soon to change...

"Neutron, what part of the cake do you want?. Says Cindy sweetly

"Nice of you to ask.." "That piece with the rose on it?"

Cindy slices the cake and puts it on a plate. "Enjoy." she snarls and smashes his face into the cake . The cake is smeared all over his face, looking very much like mud.

"Vortex, I don't GET you!" screams Jimmy. "One minute, I think you like me, next, you do stuff like this!" He takes her slice and smashes her face into it.

He runs out the door .A bus pulls up. "Jimmy?" asks his mom. She reaches out and hugs him. "Are you alright?"

"Aw, mom, I'm all packed up." "Can I come home with you?"

"We need to take everyone home as much as we don't want to, Jim Jam" says Hugh.

Everyone is packing up and getting ready to go. Jimmy and Cindy are sitting on the front lawn staring at the sunset breaking in the sky. They are sitting far apart with their suitcases leaning behind them like backs to a chair. "Look, I um..." says Cindy softly.

"You don't have to apologize."

"Oh"

"Jimmy, we're WAITING" yells Sheen out of the bus window.

"But maybe you should apologize for giving me a face full of cake."

"NEUTRON!" Cindy chases him to the bus.

"Shh." "He stops suddenly and covers her mouth with his hand. He grabs her hand and smiles.

HOPE YOU LIKED IT!

Please read my next story, who's first chapter is up. Now please press the review button and add me to your author alert list that, so you can keep updated on my stories and new chapters. :)


End file.
